


How Wonderful Life Is

by incidental



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just Straight Up Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incidental/pseuds/incidental
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just straight-up hay barn fluff. Carmilla/Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Wonderful Life Is

**Author's Note:**

> If you grew up on a farm or in the country, you know how romantic hay barns actually are. Straight-up hay barn fluff inspired by the song "Your Song" by Elton John.

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song_  
 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
 _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
 _That I put down in words_  
 _How wonderful life is, now you're in the world..._  


It took a while, but LaFontaine finally convinced Perry to let them build a fire in the barn. Half an hour of “Be careful!” and “Did you clear everything out?” and “Why doesn’t Laura have her bear mace with her now of all times” later, the four of them sat around a crackling fire that would make any girl scout proud. 

“Look at that, the little pyromaniac knows how to contain it after all,” Carmilla mused, stretching her legs out in front of her, leaning back on the heels of her hands and letting her sock feet warm, boots discarded a few feet away.

“You wanna talk about me? Let’s talk about your One-Eyed-One-Horned-Flying-Purple-People-Eater pants,” LaFontaine quipped, motioning towards the loud purple pants Carmilla had snatched from Mama Klaus’s house of horrors before they left. There was a large collection of clothing in the back, all varying styles and sizes, and Laura had put words to everyone’s thoughts when she said, “I don’t want to think about where these came from.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Carmilla said with an air of disdainful confusion. “But I’m warm, and that’s all that matters.”

“Me too,” Laura said, leaning in and bumping Carmilla’s shoulder with her own. Carmilla smirked at the ugly cat sweater vest Laura had pulled on over her shirt. She never understood the human world’s obsession with a hideous creature that, in her time, would have been drowned for its deformity. But maybe they were a step ahead now, letting it live, coddling it even. Carmilla was learning more and more how to evaluate the 2015 human’s perspective for benefits instead of flaws. Someone made her think that maybe humans today weren’t so terribly stupid after all. Or if they were, perhaps stupidity had its benefits.

“I think it’s time to go to bed, Sus—LaFontaine,” Perry said, noticing the decreasing space between Laura and Carmilla as the time went on. Within ten minutes they had gone from a friendly leave-room-for-Jesus distance to basically sitting on top of each other. 

“But I just…”

“Now!” Perry said through pleasantly gritted teeth, taking LaFontaine by the upper arm and hoisting them to their feet.

“Okay, okay,” LaFontaine said, following Perry over to the wooden ladder that lead up to a loft filled with hay. The hay here was all warm and dry, and the ladder well kept, which made Carmilla believe that this was not an abandoned barn, but an active one. Hopefully not too active—their last interactions with the locals had been less than pleasant, and she just wanted one night of peace and quiet, sans angry mobs and pitchforks.

“Good night,” Laura called to the pair as they ascended the ladder and crawled out of sight. “I wonder if they…”

“Don’t wonder,” Carmilla said. “Wondering leads to mental images, and mental images give me indigestion.”

Laura laughed and repositioned herself at Carmilla’s gestured behest, resting her head on Carmilla’s lap so Carmilla could run her fingers through her hair. Three hundred and sixty-something odd years on earth, and she never tired of this act of affection. It was as calming for her as it was for the person receiving the head scratches, if she was honest, though she would never admit to it. 

“I wonder how long we’re going to be like this,” Laura said.

“Like what?”

“Like this,” she said, gesturing towards the surroundings at large. “On the run, chased by angry mobs, leaving a giant ancient evil to destroy the school and our classmates…”

“Hey, if they haven’t left yet, that’s their own decision,” Carmilla said. “You saved all those girls, Laura. Don’t forget that.”

Laura smiled. Carmilla was stalwart in her defense of Laura’s character and decisions, even to Laura herself. 

“Thanks,” was all she said, putting her hand on Carmilla’s leg and running her thumb over her knee. “I just want everyone to be okay, is all.”

“We will be,” Carmilla said. “And so will they. We’ll figure things out.”

“You seem so sure,” Laura said after a moment of silence, her voice far-off.

“And you’re not,” Carmilla observed. Laura turned so she was looking up at Carmilla’s face directly, instead of out at the fire in front of them.

“Less than I was before,” Laura admitted, her voice growing smaller. “We have no idea where we are, everyone on this mountain wants us dead, and we’re not any closer to figuring out how to kill this thing once and for all. I just feel…”

“Useless. Ineffective. Futile. Hopeless. Something along those lines?” Carmilla said, with only a hint of a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

“Yeah, something like that,” Laura said. 

“You know, this isn’t my, what did you say the other day? Oh, my first rodeo. This isn’t my first rodeo,” Carmilla said. Laura laughed at her picking up on Laura’s phrasing. “I’ve been chased by plenty of angry mobs, and I’m still here, and I’m still doing things that are half-way decent. Just because you get chased out of town doesn’t mean you’re actually worthless, and it doesn’t mean you’re not going to eventually get back to destroying evil and documenting every damn second of it.” Now Carmilla was smiling, tracing a finger along the side of Laura’s face. “You’ll get there. This is just one of those bumps in the road, you know?”

“You’re right,” Laura conceded. “We’ll get there.”

“Yes, we will,” Carmilla said. There was an agreeable silence between them for some time—Carmilla brushing the hair away from Laura’s face, running her fingers through it, then reaching down and taking Laura’s hand. They sat that way for a while, hand in hand, fire crackling beside them, and suddenly Laura’s facial expression changed. It was something like incredulity.

“Something funny?” Carmilla asked. Laura shook her head.

“Nothing,” she said. “I just… I was just thinking about when we first met. I never would have imagined you’d be on my side.”

“I’ve always been on your side,” Carmilla said. “You just didn’t see it.” Laura thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

“You’re right,” she said. “I suppose you were. You were always trying to do the right thing.”

“Sometimes people just don’t see it… and sometimes they form an angry mob,” Carmilla tacked on. Laura laughed. “There, that’s better.”

“I love you.”

The words slipped out of Laura’s mouth naturally, following up her laughter, and then she suddenly stiffened. She hadn’t meant to say it, it just came out—something she was thinking and then suddenly saying, without any filter involved. She didn’t know how Carmilla would react, as neither of them had actually said it yet. She looked down at her with a peculiar expression on her face, which turned into a smile.

“You don’t have to say it back,” Laura quickly followed up, almost apologetically. “If you don’t mean it, don’t say it.”

“I love you too,” Carmilla said. “And I’ve been around long enough to only say it when I mean it. Trust me, cupcake, I mean it.”

Carmilla bent over and kissed Laura quickly, before she could babble on about it. She felt her smile beneath her lips, and she smiled back. She felt something warm inside of her that had nothing to do with the fire. Maybe this awful hay barn wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
